EnTrE El SoL y La LuNa
by jessyka1507
Summary: Sakura y los chicos tienen ya 19 años y sakura esta entre dos amores El sol (eriol) y la luna (Shaoran) leanlo y dejen reviews. capitulo 3 arriva
1. Default Chapter

Hola a todos los lectores, este es mi 2º fanfic y me gustaría que lo leyera mucha gente y que me me mandaran muchos reviews. Una pequeña introducción.: 

Sakura y todos los demás tienen 19 años. no ha pasado nada de la 2ª película de ccs osea que sakura todavía no ha contestado, pero este fic no va a estar basado en Sakura y Shaoran. Bueno, ya lo veréis.

Empiezo mi 1º capitulo de "EnTrE El SoL y La LuNa"

Sakura tenia 19 años. Vivía sola en un apartamento en Tomoeda, su padre había decidido irse a otro sitio y Touya vivía con Nakuru en algún lugar de Tomoeda.

De repente en la puerta dejaron caer una carta

-Sakura kinomoto- leyó en voz alta- a ver de quien es

Shaoran Li - Hong- Kong-

Ella no se atrevió a leerla ya que sus sentimientos en ese momento se hallaban muy confusos.

Ella se encontraba entre el sol (eriol) y la luna (Shaoran)

Desde que ambos se habían marchado ella no supo que hacer, de Eriol le atraía su gran poder mágico su carácter atento y sensible, y de Shaoran le gustaba esa timidez y lo adoraba porque siempre estuvo a su lado y por la manera en la que expreso sus sentimientos, a parte de que gracias a el había creado otra carta.

De repente sonó el teléfono sacando a sakura de su mundo

-Al habla sakura kinomoto, ¿quien es?

-Hola sakuka, soy Eriol

-Ho... Hola..Eriol-dijo sakura muy nerviosa

-Te quería avisar de que voy a viajar hacia Tomoeda y no tengo de momento donde quedarme, a ti...te importaría...que me quedara en tu apartamento asta encontrar yo uno?

-Claro, no hay problema, y no hace falta que te busques uno, te puedes quedar aquí el tiempo que haga falta, por cierto, ¿cuando vienes?

-Mañana por la mañana

-Que bien, tengo muchas ganas de verte después de 8 años, seguro que estas muy cambiado

-Yo también tengo ganas. Bueno sakura me voy a hacer las maletas, hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana.

Colgaron el teléfono y ella se sentó en el sofá, nerviosa

iba a ver a Eriol mañana...Decidió leer la carta de Shaoran, a ver que decía. 

__

Hola Sakura! Soy Shaoran. ¿Que tal estas?

Mi prima y yo hemos decidido ir a visitarte, Espero que no te importe, y perdona por no haberme comunicado contigo, esque e estado muy liado con el tema de el concilio.

Por favor, si no te importa ¿podríamos quedarnos en tu apartamento? Si puedes llámame y me respondes

Besos, te quiero mucho, mi flor de cerezo.

-¿que ago? ahora también shaoran y meiling?, bueno no tengo mas remedio, son mis amigos y aquí cabemos todos y además tengo muchísimas ganas de verles

Sakura cogió e teléfono. Marcó el teléfono de shaoran

-Habla meiling ¿quien es?

-Soy sakura

-Hola sakura!!

-Solo llamaba para deciros que si que podéis venir cuando querais ¿quando vais a venir?

-Espero que se pone shaoran

-Hola sakura

-Hola shaoran

-Sakura, vamos para allí en 1 DIA, mañana por la mañana o así, podemos quedarnos?

-Claro que si, pero también va a venir Eriol, no te importa?

-No, es mi amigo y tengo ganas de verlo, bueno hasta mañana, te quiero sakura

-Esta bien...yo...te...Bueno hasta mañana

Sakura colgó el teléfono

-Porque me he puesto tan nerviosa??, ojala tomoyo estuviera aquí y no en un viaje...ya es de noche, será mejor que me vaya a la cama.

Sakura se acostó, aunque le costó bastante dormirse por los nervios al final se durmió.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-Tu que crees que pasará Meiling?

-No lo sé primito, espero que te corresponda

-No estoy muy seguro porque se la escuchaba nerviosa, Ah mei, también va a estar hi eriol, tu crees que estará enamorada de el?

-No lo creo Shaoran, espero que no, pero tampoco puedo adivinar

-Ya salimos, rápido bajemos del avión

Ambos salieron de avión y se metieron en un taxi.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sakura estaba preparando la comida, tenia mucha y cuando terminó sonó la puerta

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo eriol

Sakura abrió lenta y temblorosamente la puerta y allí estaba, era precioso, tenia el pelo entre azul y negro y esos mismos ojos azules que tenia cuando era niño, lucia un asombroso cuerpo y era bastante alto.

-hola Eriol- dijo sakura invitándolo a entrar

-hola sakura, que tal estas?

-Muy bien, oye eriol, queria decirte que shaoran también viene hacia aquí ah y también meiling, espero que no te importe.

-No, claro que no, oye sakura, veo la casa muy vacía...donde esta tu novio?

-¿que novio?, Yo no tengo novio- dijo una avergonzada sakura

-Que raro, una muchacha tan lindo y con ese cuerpo, que no tenga novio...me extraña, estas enamorada de alguien?

-Esto...si...pero estoy muy confusa

-Porque?

-Porque estoy a dos bandas, lo entiendes?

-Perfectamente, y quien son los afortunados??

-Pues...esto...

Eriol se acerco a ella y le dijo -Tranquila, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo

-Esque...yo..-dijo sakura muy sonrojada

Miró e Eriol fijamente a sus penetrantes ojos azules y Eriol le devolvió esa mira dirigida a sus esmeraldas, lo que le hizo sentir un escalofrío en la espalda

-Bueno...yo...pues me gusta...bueno...me gustas

-No digas mas - Eriol se acercó a ella y la besó, fue un beso maravilloso, grandioso, ella sentía como la magia volvió a arder en su interior. Él estaba muy asombrado y a la vez contento, porque el había venido por ella y aquí la tenia

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

¿Que os a parecido el 1º capitulo de entre el sol y la luna?

espero que os haya gustado y que lo leáis mucha gente y que me mandéis muchos reviews. Besos

Si queréis contarme algo hacerlo por Internet el mi msn.

Chao!!


	2. Reencuentros y cartas

Hola a los lectores y lectoras de este fic, es mi 2º fic y espero que les guste mucho y si les gusta recomiéndenselo a sus contactos y si no " digan nada" jejeje.

Izumi: Muchas gracias por tu reviews y me alegro de que te haya gustado. Espero que sigas leyendo y que me mandes mas reviews. Besos

Bueno aquí voy con el 2º capitulo de EnTrE el SoL Y La LuNa

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Miró e Eriol fijamente a sus penetrantes ojos azules y Eriol le devolvió esa mira dirigida a sus esmeraldas, lo que le hizo sentir un escalofrío en la espalda

-Bueno... yo... pues me gusta... bueno... me gustas

-No digas mas - Eriol se acercó a ella y la besó, fue un beso maravilloso, grandioso, ella sentía como la magia volvió a arder en su interior. Él estaba muy asombrado y a la vez contento, porque él había venido por ella y aquí la tenia

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sonó la puerta y ambos se separaron

-Por favor Eriol, no digas nada de esto- dijo sakura un poco asustada- por favor...

-Esta bien, será nuestro secreto

-Porlomenos hasta que mis sentimientos se aclaren

La puerta volvió a sonar

-Ya voy!!- dijo sakura- Eriol, disimula, siéntate en la mesa

Sakura abrió la puerta y se encontró con ese par de ojos ámbar que la miraban fija y asombradamente.

-Hola saku!!- dijo una contenta Meiling

-Hola Meiling

-Hola Shaoran...

-Hola Sakura, esto...

-Pasad, por favor, sentaos en la mesa, la comida esta lista

-Hola Eriol- dijeron Meiling y Shaoran

-Hola Shaoran, hola Meiling

-¿Queréis comer?- preguntó sakura

-Si, tenemos hambre del viaje

-Pues empecemos, espero que os guste

Todos empezaron a comer y a platicar de las cosas del viaje y de los viejos tiempos

-Ya he terminado- dijo Meiling

-Y yo - dijo Sakura

-Te apetecería que habláramos a solas sakurita- dijo meiling

-Claro que sí

++ En la habitación ++

-Oye sakura, cuéntame, como te van los amores??

-Pues... muy confuso

-Porque, cuéntame

-Pues... esque estoy entre el sol y la luna

-El sol y la luna??

-Sí, el sol, eriol, y la luna, en fin... Shaoran

-Ah entiendo... y ha pasado algo con eriol???

-Pues..., puede... ahora mismo, antes de comer, nos hemos besado y él sabe que me gusta

-Pero... ¿quien besó a quien?

-Él me besó a mí cuando tuvo claro que me gustaba- dijo sakura

-Entiendo, y con shaoran que vas a hacer? Te gusta mucho?

-Bastante, no lo sé, estoy muy confusa

-Pues no sé sakura, tú eres muy especial y tu sabes que siempre estaré apoyándote, y que sepas que tu te mereces a cualquiera de los dos ya que los dos valen su peso en oro, cada uno a su manera. Pero algo abra que hacer, no?

-Sí, pues eso es lo que no sé... que ago? Al besarme Eriol, me sentí tan bien... me sentí como si estuviera muy protegida y la verdad esque a Shaoran le tengo mucho cariño y me gustaría aclarar las cosas con él y Porlomenos darle una respuesta a lo que hace casi 8 años me dijo

-Voy a llamarlo?

-Si, por favor, dile que tengo que hablar con él

-Voy allá

++ En el salón ++

-Shaoran- dijo meiling- sakura quiere hablar contigo a solas

-Que me querrá decir- pensó un nervioso Shaoran

Entró en la habitación, Sakura estaba mirándolo fijamente

-Hola sakura... Que querías decirme?

-Siéntate por favor.

Shaoran se sentó al lado de sakura

-Mira Shaoran, Ahora mismo, yo estoy muy confusa ya que mis sentimientos no se quieren aclarar, y yo solo quería que supieses que me gustas, pero no estoy segura de que seas la persona de mi vida... tampoco digo que no, solo te lo digo porque creí que era lo mejor darte una respuesta a tu propuesta de hace casi 8 años

-Te entiendo sakura, tomate el tiempo que haga falta para aclarar tus sentimientos, solo quiero que sepas que mis sentimientos siguen siendo los mismos que los de hace 8 años...Te sigo amando como en el 1º momento en el que te conocí

-Gracias por entender mi situación, te agradezco que me dejes un tiempo.

dicho esto se acercó a él y le dio una muestra de su amor, lo beso dulcemente el los labios

-De nada, bueno...yo...creo que debería irme ya...-Shaoran salió de la habitación completamente sonrojado

-Que te pasa shaoran?- preguntó eriol

-Nada,... me voy a acostar un rato, estoy muy cansado por el viaje

-Está bien primito, yo voy a ver la televisión

-Voy a ver a sakura - dijo eriol.

Llamó a la puerta de sakura

-Se puede?- dijo Eriol

-Claro, pasa eriol.

Eriol entró en la habitación d sakura, ella estaba tumbada en la cama boca arriba, Eriol no pudo resistirse al verla, se acercó a ella y la besó

Sakura no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de eriol, pero tampoco le desagradaba, le gustaba esa sensación, esa sensación de sentirse mas mujer a su lado, de sentirse protegida

-Te quiero sakura- dijo eriol

-Yo...esto...pues...también- al decir esto sakura se abalanzó sobre eriol y le dio un apasionado beso, el le correspondió abrazándola contra él. Cuando terminaron Eriol le dijo

-Esto..Sakura yo... lo siento, se que no debí haberte besado...pero esque te amo y no puedo evitarlo al verte, perdóname

-No sigas Eriol, tu bien sabes que si uno no quiere dos no lo hacen...si yo no hubiese querido no nos hubiésemos besado, de eso puedes estar seguro.

Eriol abrazó a sakura

-Esque tu no sabes lo que yo puedo llegar a sentir por ti...No te quiero, te amo con todo mi corazón y no se lo que podría hacer sin ti

-Tu a mi también me gustas mucho pero...

-Lo se sakura, no hace falta que sigas, hay otro y ya está, no pasa nada

-Gracias por comprenderme. Solo necesito un poco de tiempo  
  
-Bueno sakura me voy a mi habitación

-Esta bien

Eriol se dirigió hacia su habitación y se sentó en una silla en frente de una mesa, sacó papel y la lap y empezó a escribir.

Shaoran también estaba escribiendo algo, decidió entregársela a sakura.

Llamó a la puerta de esta y salió hacia su habitación, no sin antes dejar la carta a los pies de la puerta

-Quien es?- dijo sakura abriendo la puerta. Al ver que no había nadie estaba dispuesta a cerrar la puerta cuando vio la carta allí tirada en el suelo. La cogió, se encerró y empezó a leer

__

"Los efectos de tu voz, las orillas de tu piel, esa luz de tu interior

fue mi nuevo amanecer. Intensa emoción, que me hace feliz

Daría la vida por estar en este instante junto a ti

Todo tiene otro color desde que te conocí, tu recuerdo y tu sabor

son mis ganas de vivir. Tienes en tu poder las llaves de mi fantasía

si tu quisieras por amor el cielo te regalaría

Has dejado huellas en mi corazón, cambiaste el frío por calor

se cruzaron los destinos de este amor y ahora la luna besa a tu estrella

siento que me esta quemando esta distancia, me abrazo a la esperanza

de conquistar nuestra ilusión de ser el eco de tu voz...

Tu sonrisa mi razón, tu mirada atardecer, tu belleza es mi pasión

tus caricias el edén. Tienes en tu poder las llaves de mi fantasía

si tu quisieras por amor el cielo te regalaría

Quiero ser la luz de tu mirada, quiero ser el aire que respiraras"

De Shaoran para su eterno amos Sakura

Sakura estaba asombrada. Se sentía feliz por la carta pero de repente volvió a sonar la puerta y se encontró a Eriol.

-Hola eriol, que querías?

-Darte esto- y le entregó la carta- esque quería entregártela personalmente. Bueno me retiro.

Sakura se sentó en la cama. Empezó a leer

__

Sakura dime porque mi ojos están tristes si no te ven

porque busco en el aire al acostarme tus ojos

OH si tu te vas por mi ventana la tristeza asomará

Si tu te vas, todo quedara vacío en soledad

Si pudiera retenerte eternamente junto a mi

Como la noche a la luna, como el loco a su locura, como la primavera al mes de abril

Si tu te vas seguir o no seguir que mas me da

Si tu te vas ya nada tendrá sentido en realidad

Si pudiera retenerte eternamente junto a mi 

Como el pájaro a sus alas, como la arena a la playa, como la primavera al mes de abril

Yo me paso la mañana ensayando la manera 

de decirte lo que siento a ver si de una vez te enteras 

que te quiero que me muero y que no puedo estar sin ti_!!

Para mi pequeña flor de cerezo de su sol. Eternamente tuyo, Eriol-

Es preciosa, pensó sakura, OH estos dos están completamente locos. Son muy bonitas ay que ago?

Estoy demasiado cansada como para pensar, mejor me duermo

Sakura se quedó dormida pensando en sus cartas y en sus dos amores

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Que os a parecido?? espero que lea aya gustado mucho y que me manden el review ya que están en esta parte de la página. jeje. Bueno opiniones, dudas, o quizás tomatazos??

Para eso están los reviews. Los espero!!!


	3. Amor, Cariño y Pasión

Hola a todas mis lectoras. Primero muchas gracias por apoyarme en mi 2ª historia

Izumo: Gracias por apoyarme y espero que este capitulo te guste igual o más que el anterior, en cuanto a lo de las parejas gracias por apoyarme en lo que haga con respecto a las parejas. Aquí te dejo con el 3º capitulo.

SaKuRa_WeN: Espero que no te moleste que sakura y eriol se vean, pero debes tener paciencia y esperar a ver como se desarrolla la historia.

Bere Radcliffe: Espero que sigas leyendo mi fic y que te siga gustando, como tu as dicho, puede pasar cualquier cosa. Besos y sigue leyendo

Dominique marie: gracias por el review y espero que sigas leyendo y me sigas mandando reviews porque son muy importantes para mí. Me alegro mucho de que te guste el fic y sigue leyendo

Aquí va el 3º capitulo de EnTrE El SoL Y La LuNa

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Es preciosa, pensó sakura, OH estos dos están completamente locos. Son muy bonitas ay que ago?

Estoy demasiado cansada como para pensar, mejor me duermo

Sakura se quedó dormida pensando en sus cartas y en sus dos amores

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Le habrá gustado la carta?- se preguntaba un inquieto Shaoran, tenía que decírselo de alguna manera pero a la cara no podía ser, no tenia el suficiente valor

Espero que el haya gustado. Bueno será mejor que me duerma por si acaso vamos a algún lado esta noche.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Eran ya las 5 de la tarde, Shaoran y Meiling estaban dormidos, Sakura se encontraba en su habitación y Eriol se dirigía hacia ella

-Sakura se puede?- dijo llamando a la puerta

-Si, adelante- dijo sakura

-Hola princesita- dijo eriol- te ha gustado la carta?

-Es preciosa eriol, de veras, ven siéntate a mi lado

-Bueno sakura, que es lo que vamos a hacer esta tarde?

-Pues la verdad... no lo sé. A ti donde te gustaría ir?

-A cenar por ahí, los dos, oh... bueno los cuatro

-Jejeje, no hay que olvidarse de Shaoran y Meiling

-Tienes razón sakura. Bueno voy a preparar algo para la merienda.

Cuando se iba a levantar sakura agarró su mano y tiró de ella, tanto, que hizo que eriol cayera sobre ella sin poder evitar el quedar completamente juntos, a escasos milímetros el uno del otro

Eriol besó eufóricamente sus labios y la abrazó haciéndola sentir muy feliz y la mejor de las mujeres. Sakura estaba nerviosa, ya era la 3ª vez que la besaba pero ese cosquilleo en su estomago se repetía, y eso le decía que era especial, cariñoso, cálido...

-Sakura... yo... será mejor que vaya a preparar la merienda

-Si, claro... - eriol salió de la habitación y sakura se quedó un rato más echada en la cama.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Shaoran se despertó, e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia la habitación de sakura

-Sakura. Esto... se puede?

-Si claro pasa.

-que querías, dime

-Pues yo... te ha gustado la carta?-dijo un acalorado Shaoran

-Si, es muy bonita, me ha encantado

-Té la e escrito con todo mi corazón, porque te quiero mucho. Sakura solo te pido una cosa, si tengo que esperar a que te decidas... solo déjame besarte

Sakura se acercó a Shaoran y este también a ella y la agarró por la cintura muy delicadamente, como si de cristal se tratase. Sakura estaba sorprendida por el valor de Shaoran, y ella sabia que él estaba herido por dejarlo esperando... eso no le gusta a nadie... Solo podía hacer lo que los dos mas querían, besarse

-Te amo sakura, y así lo haré siempre- dijo besándola en los labios y enzarzándose en un apasionado beso, profundo, pero delicado a la vez.

-Gracias sakura... será mejor que vayamos al salón si no queremos que sospechen algo- dijo dándole un último beso a sakura

-Si, vayamos

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-Buenas tardes sakura

-Buenas tardes Meiling, Has dormido bien?-preguntó sakura

-Sí, muy bien

Todos merendaron la comida que eriol había preparado

-Estaba todo muy bueno- dijo sakura

-Si, muy bueno- dijo meiling

-Gracias chicas- dijo Eriol

-Oye, que os parece si vamos esta noche a cenar al restaurante que está aquí al lado?

-A nosotros nos parece bien - dijeron eriol meiling y Shaoran.

-Pero nosotros invitamos- dijeron meiling y shaoran

-No hace falta

-Por favor, sakura!!

-Esta bien meiling...

-Que os parece si nos vamos primero de compras?

-Sí! - gritó meiling

-A mí me parece bien- dijo Eriol

-Si, vamos

Bajaron a la calle e iban mirando las tiendas

-Oye Shaoran, me acompañas a mirar esos pantalones?

-Sí, claro

-Eriol, Meiling, ahora volvemos

-Oye Eriol, a ti Sakura te gusta Sakura de verdad, no es así?

-Claro que si, es mi princesa, mi gran sueño desde hace mucho tiempo

-Ah, pues ella todavía esta muy confusa

-Oye mei... tu sabes quien es el otro?

-Pues... esto... Shaoran

-Shaoran... tengo un buen rival

-Espero que esto no suponga ningún problema entre vosotros dos

-No creo

-No crees? 

-Quiero a sakura mas que nada en el mundo y no voy a permitir que nadie le haga daño

-En eso estoy de acuerdo, pero que tiene que ver Shaoran en esto?

-Pues si ella decidera venir conmigo, que no intente hacer nada, porque si ella se va con él, yo no me interpondré en su camino

-Es lógico

Ambos siguieron charlando

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-Oye Sakura, que te parece esta falda?

-Ohh!! Es preciosa!- dijo sakura, i de inmediato salió corriendo hacia unos pantalones, Shaoran aprovechó y cogió esa falda que le gustaba a sakura

-Te gusta este vestido?- preguntó sakura- a mí me encanta

-Seguro que estarías muy linda con él- dijo volviéndolo a coger 

-Pero no puedo pagarlo...

-Espérame aquí voy al servicio

-Aquí te espero

Shaoran se dirigió hacia el mostrador para comprar la ropa que tenía para sakura. Luego fue hacia ella con la bolsa en la mano

-Te as comprado algo?- preguntó sakura

-Toma, esto es para ti Sakura, para demostrarte que te quiero mucho

-Oh, no tenias porque haberlo comprado...pero en fin...gracias- dijo sakura dándole un cálido beso en los labios

-esque te quería demostrar que tú eres lo más importante para mí

-Muchas gracias

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-Meiling, te parece si le compro unos bombones a sakura?

-Me parece perfecto, corre, ve, yo te espero aquí

Eriol fue corriendo a una tienda cercana y pronto salió con una bolsa

-Que rápido- dijo Meiling

-Si, toma, esto es para ti- dijo sacando una caja para ella

-y esto?

-No creerías que solo le iba a comprar a sakura y a ti nada? No soy así, soy mas caballeroso- dijo eriol con una sonrisa

-Muchas gracias, así Shaoran no sospechará nada

-Esque Shaoran no lo sabe?

-No, y no lo veo conveniente, dejaría de verte como a un amigo y te vería como tu rival

-Ah, entiendo, pero Shaoran quiere a sakura desde que la conoció no?

-Si, y por eso él rompió su compromiso conmigo

-Mira, ahí vienen

-sakura, te he comprado esto

-A mi también me ha comprado una- dijo Meiling guiñándole un ojo a sakura

-Muchas gracias Eriol- dijo sakura dándole un beso en la mejilla

-De nada- dijo Eriol

Shaoran estaba celoso, muy celoso, aunque entre sakura y Eriol no hubiese nada (eso es lo que el cree) él se ponía celoso. Era como un instinto que le decía que no la dejara con otros... aunque solo fueran amigos.

-Shaoran te pasa algo?-preguntó sakura

-No...nada- respondió

-Oye sakura, ya te as comprado ropa?

-Me la ha comprado Shaoran- dijo acercándose a el y abrazándolo- Es un sol!!

-Ya me lo imaginaba- dijo eriol en voz baja. Ahora el que estaba celoso era él.

-Bueno chicos creo que ya es hora de ir a dejar esto a casa e ir para el restaurante no?

-Si vamos- dijo Meiling

Caminaron hablando hasta la puerta de sakura

-Voy a subir a dejar la ropa y los bombones, mei quieres que te suba eso?

-Si, gracias

-Yo también voy a subir que tengo que coger una cosa

- esta bien shaoran y yo esperamos aquí- dijo Meiling

Sakura y Eriol iban subiendo las escaleras

-Que es lo que tienes que coger Eriol?

-Pues... la verdad... no tengo nada que coger, solo que queria estar contigo a solas un rato

Sakura abrió la puerta y entró, Eriol al pasar la cerró

-Eriol, no lo puedo evitar... siento hacia ti una atracción bastante fuerte... te importaría venir?

Eriol cogió a Sakura por el cuello y la besó. Los dos estaban muy acalorados besándose, sus manos se iban perdiendo. Eriol miró fijamente a sakura y ella lo miró tiernamente. Eriol se tumbo sobre ella y empezó a besarle el cuello cuando sonó el timbre

-Sakura, será mejor que bajemos ya

-Si, voy a coger mi cartera y así disimulo

-Voy bajando

-Yo también voy

Bajaron las escaleras y salieron hacia donde se encontraban Shaoran y meiling

-Habéis tardado mucho- dijo shaoran muy serio

-Esque...

-Esque yo no encontraba mi cartera y sakura se ofreció a ayudarme a buscarla

-Bueno, dejémonos de explicaciones y vayamos hacia el restaurante

Todos iban hacia el restaurante y al pidieron mesa y se sentaron

-Que lujo- dijo meiling

-Si, es verdad- dijo shaoran

-Vamos a pedir de comer

Llamaron al camarero y pidieron lo que quisieron. Fue una comida exquisita, digna de un rey

-Esta comida esta muy buena- dijo Meiling

-Sí, esta muy buena

-Ya he terminado, estaba todo riquísimio 

-Que hora es?- preguntó sakura

-Son las 11:30- dijo Meiling

-Que os parece si vamos a una discoteca súper kawaii que esta aquí cerca?

-A mí me parece bien, tengo ganas de marcha- dijo Meiling

-Yo estoy cansado del viaje y no me apetece- dijo Shaoran

-Shaoran de verdad que no quieres venir?- dijo sakura suplicante

-No de veras, estoy muy cansado- dijo dedicandole una tierna sonrisa

-Esta bien, toma las llaves de mi casa, descansa.- dijo sakura

-Primito, no nos esperes despierto...llegaremos bastante tarde

-Es una lástima que no vengas- dijo Eriol

-Bueno me voy

-Hasta mañana Shaoran- dijo Sakura dándole un beso en la mejilla de despedida

Shaoran le correspondió y también se despidió de su prima, subió las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación

-Bueno vamonos a la discoteca

-Vayamos- dijo Eriol

Tomaron rumbo hacia la discoteca y entraron

-Voy a pedir algo de beber- dijo Meiling

-Está bien, - dijo Sakura

-Bailas?- preguntó Eriol

-Claro que sí

Eriol abrazó a sakura dulcemente y la atrajo hacia él

-Te quiero sakura- dijo mirándole tiernamente

Sakura solamente lo abrazó, no podía decirle que le quería porque estaba muy confusa

Eriol besó a Sakura muy tiernamente y ella lo abrazó mas. Siguieron bailando un largo rato

Sakura estaba con eriol en la barra, se había bebido bastantes copas y estaba un poco borracha

-Oye eriol- dijo separándose de él

-Sí pequeña?

-Tengo que ir a casa a buscar mi CD de música, conozco al Dj y me dijo que me lo trajera

-Bueno quieres que te acompañe?- pensó eriol al verla un poco borracha

-No, gracias, prefiero ir sola. Tardaré un poquito así que no te vayas muy lejos

-Te esperaré por aquí- dijo Eriol- te cuidado

-Adiós

Eriol besó a sakura y esta se fue de camino a casa. Al llegar subió , abrió la puerta y se encontró con un apenado shaoran, se fijó en que había un vaso en la mesa y al lado su botella de wisky

-Shaoran...que te pasa

-Nada sakura ¿que haces aquí sola?

-Esque vengo a buscar un CD, pensé que estarías dormido

-Estaba pensando

-En que?

-Sigues igual de inocente eh?

-Supongo que no lo puedo evitar- dijo sakura

-Pues pensando en ti...

-Ah...

-Sakura, quédate conmigo, tu sabes que sin ti...no se que pasaría

-No digas eso shaoran- dijo sakura besándolo

Shaoran la besó lentamente e iba abrazándola hacia él. Sakura lo cogió de la mano y lo llevó hacia su habitación. Los dos estaban ardientes de deseo. Shaoran se tumbó sobre ella y le iba besando apasionadamente cada parte de su cuerpo. Sakura rebosaba de placer, no sabia si sería el efecto del alcohol o si era verdadera atracción pero en ese momento lo único que quería era hacer el amor con shaoran. Se cambiaron los papeles y ahora Sakura besaba intensamente cada parte de su cuerpo. Shaoran disfrutaba intensamente de cada beso, cada caricia... estaba con la mujer a la que amaba con locura y en esta situación... que más podía pedir... irremediablemente entró en erección y Sakura lo notó, esta se tumbó en la cama y Shaoran se puso sobre ella

-sakura...tu quieres?

-Claro que sí Shaoran- dijo besándole el cuello

Ambos estaban desnudo Shaoran la penetró lentamente para no lastimarla

-Es tu primera vez Sakura?

Sakura asintió 

-La mía también...he estado esperando a la persona de mi vida y aquí la tengo... en mis brazos

Sakura sonrió y lo besó. Ambos siguieron y a medida que pasaba el tiempo Shaoran iba mas deprisa y en sus ojos se podía ver su deseo y gusto. A ella se le podía notar lo mismo

-Te gusta Sakura?

-Si, mucho...sigue Shaoran

Shaoran penetraba a sakura como a esta le gustaba hasta que llegó un momento que ya no aguantó mas, todo su semen penetró en el interior de sakura. Ambos estaban tumbados en la cama exhaustos.

-Oh! tengo que coger el CD e irme ya

-Sakura...te quiero, cuídate

Sakura cogió el Cd y Shaoran la observaba desde su cama, todavía la podía sentir bajo él su cara de placer...la deseaba . Sakura se vistió ante la mirada atenta de shaoran y ella se percató

-Shaoran, me tengo que ir - dijo besándolo apasionadamente

-Esta bien, ten cuidado.

Llegó a la discoteca y en la puerta estaba Eriol, se veía preocupado

-Sakura, estas bien'

-Si Eriol, muy bien, aquí tengo el disco

-Está bien, estaba shaoran despierto?

-No, estaba dormido- mintió sakura

-Vamos a dentro princesa

-Esta bien mi príncipe- sakura iba pensando en esos momentos que hace un rato había disfrutado...

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Que os ha parecido? Bastante largo no? esque no encontrotro sitio por donde cortarlo... bueno espero que disfruten con este fanfic y con mi otro fanfic llamado Sakura y Shaoran por fin están juntos. Mándenme muchos reviews por favor!! Es lo que me da ánimos para que siga escribiendo. Beso y hasta el 4º capitulo de Entre el Sol y la Luna.


	4. Dudas al descubierto

Hola a todos mis lectores/as. Ruego que me disculpen la tardanza pero he estado muy liada e las vacaciones y no he podido actualizar ninguno de mis fics pero aki va el 4 capitulo de Entre el Sol y la Luna

-Meling, te gustaría tomar otra copa?

-No, gracias, ya he bebido bastante

-Bueno pues que te parece si vamos al karaoke?

-Donde esta?

-Aquí dentro, allí en el escenario

-Si, vamos

Azoran estaba tumbado en su cama, en la cama en la que minutos atrás Sakura había sido suya, en la que había hecho el amor con Sakura por primera vez. Se sentía tan bien al poder haber estado con ella que se quedó durmiendo con ese recuerdo rondando en su cabeza. Pero había una duda en su cabeza

¿Se habría aprovechado de Sakura? No podía ser posible pues fue ella la que llevo la iniciativa…solo esperaba que ella saliera con el de una vez por todas…

Sakura estaba bailando sensualmente con Erial, Erial estaba al borde del infarto, la deseaba mas que nuca pero debía respetarla esperar que alguno de los dos se atreviera a dar el primer paso.

-Te quiero Eriol!! - grito Sakura

-Yo también mi princesa-contestó el

-Vamos a tomar una copa-dijo Sakura

-Ya has bebido suficiente, no?

-Solo 1 copa mas, porfi…- dijo Sakura con carita de pena

-Esta bien , pero solo 1 vale?

-Vale

Fueron a la barra

-Dos malibu con piña por favor

-Tomad, que os aproveche

-Gracias

Se tomaron las copas , Sakura cada vez estaba mas animada y mas loca

-Sakura te encuentras bien?

-Perfectamente, solo me falta una cosa para estar en el cielo

-Y que es?

-Tus besos! Eriol besame!

-Lo que usted me ordene mi princesa- dijo Eriol besándola. Esta puso las manos en la cintura de Eriol y siguió besándolo.

-Sakura- dijo Eriol- ya son las 4:30 de la mañana, no crees que deberíamos regresar ya?

-Si, creo que ya es tarde, vamos a avisar a Meiling

Meiling estaba con Tai escuchando a la gente cantar, de repente Tai se apartó de su lado y se subió al escenario

-Quiero dedicar esta canción a una chica que hoy he conocido y ha conseguido cautivar mi corazón. Meiling esto va por ti!!

Tai empezó a cantar una canción llena de romanticismo que llego a Meiling hasta lo más profundo de su corazón. Cuando termino de cantar se acerco a una muy emocionada Meiling.

-Ha sido precioso Tai

-Gracias, es la verdad, me gustas mucho.

-Yo…esto…no se que decir…

-No tienes que decir nada. Solo somos amigos

-De momento lo prefiero así, no quiero precipitarme

-Bueno Meiling me voy a tener que ir, mi hermana estará preocupada.

-Meiling- gritó Sakura

--Te hemos estado buscando, nos vamos

-Adiós Tai

-Adiós Mei

-Vamonos ya chicos-dijo Meiling

-Pues vamos

Caminaron hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la casa y subieron

-Ha sido un DIA muy agitado-dijo Eriol

-Si, y muy cansado- dijo Meiling

-Vamonos ya a la cama- dijo Sakura

-Si

Cada uno se fue a su habitación; Meiling dormía en la misma habitación de shaoran y Eriol dormía en la que estaba justo al lado de la de Sakura. Meiling entro en su habitación

-Buenas noches Sakura

-Buenas noches Eriol – dijo Sakura

Eriol besó a Sakura y se fue hacia su habitación. Sakura se cambió de ropa y se metió en la cama. Se metió pensando en lo que esa noche había pasado y nuca olvidaría.

-Shaoran…Shaoran despierta. Soy tu rival en cuanto a Sakura, no voy a dejar que te la lleves!! Y por eso ahora mismo vas a morir

De repente un agujero apareció debajo de él y cay

Despertó. Estaba sobresaltado y hasta había gritado despertando a Meiling

-Estas bien primito?

-Sí, solo ha sido un sueño. Pero ya estoy bien

-Oye shaoran, ayer cuando Sakura estuvo aquí…no pasaría nada entre vosotros, no?

-Pues…s

-Que pasó?

-Vino aquí, a por un disco y con unas cosas y con otras…terminamos…haciendo el amor

-¿¿Quee??

-Si, la verdad esque ella se veía feliz entre mis brazos… y yo si que estaba muy feliz, ilusionado…espero que después de esto salga conmigo…

-Tengo que ir a hablar con Sakura

-Vale

Meiling fue corriendo a la habitación de Sakura, la cual estaba despierta.

-Sakura, shaoran me ha contado lo que pasó anoche… es cierto??

Sakura asinti

-Hiciste el amor con shaoran!!

Estas palabras llegaron a la habitación de al lado donde Eriol se quedó atónito ante la noticia…

Fin del capitulo 4 de entre el sol y la luna. Espero que me mandeis muchos reviews y que continueis leyendo mis otras historias, nos vemos en el 5 capitulo de Entre el Sol y la Luna


End file.
